


Always. Рассвет на Пятой Авеню

by mahune



Series: Always [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен не заметил, как практически поравнялся с последним спортсменом и… Получил по голове снятым шлемом. Охнув, он упал на пол, листки с построениями и рисунками разлетелись повсюду. Возможно, он неплохо приложился затылком о пол, потому что когда открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо и маячащие перед его носом пальцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always. Рассвет на Пятой Авеню

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика было позаимствовано из одного замечательного японского фильма "Всегда. Закат на Третьей Авеню" и было немного мною изменено. Вольное обращение с географическими и медицинскими фактами.

Сделав очередной глоток горячего ромашкового чая из бумажного стаканчика, Джаред Падалеки с грустью взглянул на визжащую малышню, мальчика и девочку лет пяти, в теплых комбинезонах, подбитых мехом. Они со смехом носились по заснеженной парковой поляне за своим огромным псом. Картина завораживала. Джаред смахнул набежавшие на глаза слезы. Боже, пусть в этот раз все получится. Только бы все получилось. Засмотревшись на то, как порыв ветра унес за собой вихрь снежинок, он не заметил, как к нему подошел Дженсен. 

– Привет. Ты не замерз? Извини, что немного опоздал – эта новая группа просто ужасна. Никакого уважения к тренеру, – начал было оправдываться Дженсен.

– Привет. Ты же знал, на что подписывался. Это всего лишь группа семилетних мальчиков и девочек. Они просто к тебе не привыкли еще. И, наверное, боятся.

– Возможно, но не такой я уж и злобный. Ты готов? Встреча через пятнадцать минут, – поинтересовался у мужа Дженсен, посмотрев на дисплей своего телефона.

– Дженс, мне страшно. А что, если и в этот раз ничего не получилось. Доктор сказал, что это была последняя подсадка. Неужели опять ничего не получилось, – шмыгнув носом, Джаред поднял взгляд на своего мужа.

– Мне тоже страшно, – Дженсен смахнул несколько снежинок с волос Джареда. – Но если мы не сходим на прием, так ничего и не узнаем. Вставай. Пора уже узнать, чего нам ждать дальше: красить детскую или все-таки смотаться на Боро-Боро, как я тебе давно обещал.

– Ну да, пошли, а то мне кажется, что я приклеился к этой скамье. И не надо мне никаких островов. Лучше быть здесь, в холодной и заснеженной Юте втроем, чем на краю света только вдвоем.

Джаред встал, и бок о бок с Дженсеном они направились на выход из парка. Еще несколько минут, и они узнают, станут ли они родителями в этот раз. Шесть лет вместе, четыре из которых в браке. Ужасные новости о том, что обычным путем завести ребенка у них не получится. И обнадеживающие о том, что в таких случаях помогает процедура ЭКО. Пять подсадок, и ни одной удачной. В шестой раз идти к врачу и сдавать анализы, и сидя в коридоре с замиранием сердца ждать результатов. Изматывающе и очень страшно.

Доктор Чаудри поприветствовал пару и попросил Дженсена подождать в коридоре, пока медсестра будет брать кровь на анализ. Пожелав удачи Джареду, и нежно поцеловав его в губы, Дженсен сел уже на до боли знакомое кресло в коридоре. 

А Джаред, словно в первый раз, опять допытывался у доктора, почему нужно брать кровь на анализ, не проще ли сделать УЗИ или просто пописать на тест. И в который раз доктор ему отвечал, что на УЗИ на таком сроке практически ничего не будет видно, тест бывает ложноположительным, а анализ крови на ХГЧ никогда не врет.

Вздохнув, и в тысячный раз повторяя «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста» Джаред загнул рукав рубашки. Щелчок жгута, холодное прикосновение проспиртованной ватки и вот из его вены уже взяли две пробирки темно-бордовой тягучей крови.

Теперь оставалось только подождать час в коридоре больницы. Благо, только десять утра, ему на работу нужно было только к четырем. А у Дженсена пауза. Медсестра уведомила, что они могут ехать домой и как только анализ будет готов, им сразу же перезвонят. Переглянувшись, Джаред с Дженсеном ответили, что они лучше подождут здесь. Так они и просидели, молча, только держа друг друга за руку. В тот момент не было в их жизни ничего важнее, чем результат этого дурацкого анализа крови.

– Гхм, мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз, – нарушил их уединение тихий голос доктора. – Пройдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет, результаты пришли.

– Джаред, малыш, подъем, – сказал, встав с кресла Дженсен и протянув руку Джареду. – Готово.

– Я не пойду. Не хочу еще раз слышать, что ничего не получилось, – еле слышно ответил Джаред, невидяще уставившись на носки своих ботинок. – Все зря. Как всегда…

– Нет, ты встанешь и войдешь со мной в эту дверь. У нас точно все получилось, я чувствую. Давай, Джа, ну!

Медленно поднявшись со своего места и нервно теребя край шарфа, Джаред вслед за Дженсеном вошел в кабинет доктора Чаудри.

– Итак, уровень ХГЧ в вашей крови, Джаред, составляет 264 единицы…

– И? – одновременно переспросили Джаред с Дженсеном.

– И я вас поздравляю, вы, наконец-то станете родителями, – доктор протянул руку, чтобы поздравить будущих родителей.

– Н-не может быть, – шепотом проговорил Джаред и посмотрел на Дженсена. Выражение на лице его мужа было таким же ошарашенным и, может быть, немного счастливым.

Дженсену потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы переварить сказанное. Боже, неужели у них получилось, получилось. У них с Джаредом будет малыш или малышка. Невероятно. Бог ты мой. Облегчение и радость словно цунами окатили Дженсена с головы до пят. Он, ухнув, прижал к себе Джареда, поднял его и закружил:

– У нас получилось! У нас будет ребенок! Я так тебя люблю. Никаких островов, обещаю! – и Джаред вторил ему, счастливо улыбаясь, «получилось-получилось-получилось».

– Эм, я вас тогда оставлю. Через четыре недели жду вас на УЗИ. Еще раз поздравляю, – улыбаясь доктор Чаудри незаметно выскользнул из своего кабинета.

***

Через месяц они снова оказались в кабинете доктора. Джаред расположился на кресле, положив на свой все еще плоский живот правую руку, нежно его поглаживая. Все эти четыре недели пролетели словно мгновение. Осознание того, что у них все получилось, приятно грело изнутри. Конечно, а как же иначе? Они станут родителями, любящими и понимающими. Дженсен перенес все свои вечерние занятия на утро, чтобы больше времени проводить рядом с Джаредом. А Джаред, несмотря на то, как его отговаривал Дуг, все-таки решил уменьшить часы своей работы: целыми днями торчать на холодном катке вряд ли могло быть полезным в его положении.

И вот сейчас Дженсен стоял в изголовье, наблюдая, как доктор Чаудри выдавил немного смазки и провел аппаратом для ультразвука по животу Джареда. От этой картины замирало сердце. Доктор, сильнее надавив датчиком чуть ниже пупка и довольно улыбнувшись, повернул монитор в сторону отцов.

– Вот эта черная точка – ваш малыш, – и Дженсен с Джаредом во все глаза уставились на монитор: среди серого, постоянно рябящего изображения была малюсенькая темная точка.

– Доктор, это, что, он? Наш ребенок? Ничего же практически не видно, – нахмурившись переспросил Джаред. – Вы уверены, что он там есть?

– Естественно! Не верите? Сейчас, минутку, – и доктор повернул на аппарате какую-то ручку. – Слышите?

Сначала все было тихо, не считая едва слышного бульканья. Но по тому, с каким выражением лица доктор на них взглянул, они поняли, что это бьется сердечко их малыша. И этот звук, чуть уловимый, но успокаивающий и такой уже родной, еще сильнее сплотил их небольшую семью.

– А когда мы сможем узнать пол? – поинтересовался Дженсен, незаметно смахнув слезу.

– Точно не сегодня. К концу первого триместра. У вас тогда будет назначено еще одно ультразвуковое обследование. А сейчас, Джаред, вот вам салфетка, можете привести себя в порядок. Через пять минут зайдет Алиша и возьмет кровь на анализы.

Доктор вышел, и Дженсен помог Джареду переодеться в свою одежду. У него до сих пор дрожали руки.

– Вот видишь, я был прав! В этот раз все получилось, а ты переживал. Как насчет того, чтобы отметить, а? Сходим куда-нибудь или на дом закажем?

– Давай просто прогуляемся. Сегодня отличная погода. Тем более сегодня у нас есть еще один повод для праздника. Даже не знаю, обижаться ли на тебя, что ты, балда, забыл!

По правде говоря, Дженсен не забыл. Ну, может только чуточку. Но у него есть отличное оправдание: он просто был самым счастливым человеком на свете. Самым счастливым мужем и самым счастливым будущим папой.

В этот день шесть лет назад они познакомились. Знакомство, конечно, вышло не из самых приятных и даже с членовредительскими последствиями. Не важно. Они же встретились и полюбили друг друга.

***

В последние дни перед закрытием Олимпиады в Солт-Лейк-Сити Дженсен как окаянный метался по коридорам стадиона Райс-Экклс, матеря на чем свет стоит придурочных танцоров, у которых вечно прямые ноги и которые все никак не могут держать построение. Да чтобы он еще раз взялся за организацию танцевальных номеров, в которых вместо профессиональных танцоров были кривые-косые волонтеры. Он так увлекся разглядыванием собственноручно нарисованного рисунка своего номера на планшете, что не заметил, что перед ним откуда ни возьмись вынырнула группа спидвеистов.

Дженсен не заметил, как практически поравнялся с последним спортсменом и… Получил по голове снятым шлемом. Охнув, он упал на пол, листки с построениями и рисунками разлетелись повсюду. Возможно, он неплохо приложился затылком о пол, потому что когда открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо и маячащие перед его носом пальцы.

– Старик, ты в порядке? Извини, я не думал, что за нами еще кто-то идет по коридору, – зачастил незнакомец. – Сколько пальцев?

– Живи долго и процветай, – хихикнул Дженсен, различая в сложенных пальцах вулканское приветствие. – Спок что ли?

– Неа. Джаред. Падалеки. Вставай уже, коммандер, – представился спидвеист и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Дженсену подняться на ноги.

***

Это и стало их традицией – Дженсену всегда доставалось от Джареда. На втором свидании Джаред решил прокатить Дженсена на своем байке, и на первом же повороте бедный Дженсен свалился с мотоцикла и сломал правую руку. Потом было небольшое затишье до тех пор, пока Джаред не умудрился накормить Дженсена десертом из риккоты с клубничным дрессингом. Откуда он знал, что у того была аллергия на клубнику? Ну, в принципе, до анафилактического шока не дошло: всего лишь распухший язык и сыпь по всему телу, которую в наказание Джареду пришлось три дня намазывать антигистаминным кремом. Да разве он был против? Синяки и ссадины уже не брались в счет. Дженсен все время задавался вопросом, почему именно ему все это достается. Но глядя на то, как Джаред мило по ночам пускал слюни на его плечо, можно было все вытерпеть.

С легкой подачи Джареда они завели фотоальбом, в котором фиксировали все нанесенные Джаредом физические повреждения. За шесть лет фотографий набралось немало. Зато с каким удовольствием Дженсен вложил в него фото Джареда с загипсованной ногой: неудачное выступление в Австрии, на котором мотоцикл Джареда потерял сцепление со льдом, и Джаред просто-напросто вылетел из-за руля и улетел в сугробы, погребенный следом своим же тяжеленным байком. Трещины в трех ребрах, сотрясение мозга и закрытый перелом берцовой кости, крепкий щипок и прядь седых Дженсеновых волос. Прядь тоже была зафиксирована в списке физического вреда, нанесенного Дженсену Джаредом.

***

Вернувшись домой после очередного семинара с модным в Канаде хореографом, Дженсен застал Джареда не смотрящим хоккейный матч по телевизору в гостиной, а в спальне с очками на носу, серьезно изучающим что-то в толстой книге с яркой обложкой. В комнате были включены только прикроватные светильники, и Джаред так по-домашнему, так правильно смотрелся на кровати с уже округлившимся маленьким животиком. Прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку, Дженсен продолжал наблюдать за своим мужем. Почесав нос указательным пальцем левой руки, Джаред что-то бормотал себе под нос – читал вслух и делал какие-то только ему известные пометки на странице.

Отлепившись от двери, Дженсен прошел в комнату, стягивая с себя галстук.

– Привет, малыш. Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил он, чмокнув Джареда в губы. – Наверное, на всех ледовых аренах в штатах растаял снег, и выросли первоцветы, раз Джаред Падалеки в кои-то веки решил почитать книгу, – пошутил Дженсен.

– Не смешно, – фыркнул в ответ Джаред. – У нас все было хорошо, после обеда позвонила Алиша и сказала, что нам надо послезавтра на УЗИ. А ты, папочка, иди в душ уже, а потом пойдем ужинать. 

– Ладно-ладно, иду. Я жутко вымотан. Кстати, купил яблочных тянучек, имбирных пряников и мятно-шоколадное мороженое. Все, как ты просил. Ничего не перепутал?

– Вроде нет, – зевнул Джаред и отложил в сторону книгу. – Марш в душ!

– Ты так и не ответил, что так внимательно изучал в книге, – донеслось негромко из шкафа. – Давай, Падалеки, признавайся.

– Да ничего такого… Просто читал об именах. 

– Ты уже собрался подбирать имена? Без меня? Так нечестно, – скорчил обиженную мину Дженсен. Он уже успел раздеться до боксеров, и выглядел весьма уморительно – практически голый и с таким щенячьим взглядом. – И? – поинтересовался Дженсен, присев на кровать.

– Я просто читал. Мы подберем имена вместе.

– Ну-ну. Мне вот нравится Нийота. Хорошее имя для девочки. Необычное и красивое, – воодушевленно начал Дженсен.

– Ну, да. Только через мой труп, – кинул Джаред подушкой в мужа. – Представь, ей будет лет пятнадцать, и она будет рассказывать друзьям или учителям в старшей школе: _«Просто мой папочка был огромным поклонником Звездного Пути»._ А мальчика ты предлагаешь назвать Джеймсом, а может, Энакином? Даже знаю, какой костюм ему купим на Хэллоуин. «Я твой отец, Люк». Не смеши.

Дженсен вздохнул:

– А ты что предлагаешь?

– Не знаю, наш ребенок должен получить, во-первых, хорошо выговариваемое имя, во-вторых, уж точно не в честь каких-нибудь задротских киногероев…

– Эй!

– И, в-третьих, оно должно иметь значение, должно быть необычным и должно ему подходить, – заладил воодушевленно Джаред. – Как насчет Ребекки или Рейчел? Мне нравится Ноа. Так приятно на языке перекатывается.

– Давай-давай, все библейские имена перебери. Это прошлый век какой-то.

– Скайлер? И для мальчика, и для девочки подходит. Тревор? Райан? Дункан?

– Дункан МакЛауд, – зашелся в истеричном смехе Дженсен. – Ну ты даешь. Может, Дженсен-младший?

– Да иди ты в жопу!

– Только сегодня утром был, – показал язык Дженсен. – И не прочь сейчас повторить.

– Дженсен! Это же важно! Перестань дурачиться. Это мне должно хотеться трахаться каждые пять минут, а не тебе. И вообще, мне кажется, что их там двое. Такое же часто случается при процедурах ЭКО. И я похож на жутко волосатую беременную самку снежного человека.

Дженсен окинул внимательным взглядом раскрасневшегося от препираний Джареда, на его непослушные длинные волосы и уже заметный животик.

– Да что ты, дорогой, ты не похож на волосатую беременную самку снежного человека, – драматическая пауза. – Ты похож… дай-ка подумать… на… объевшуюся волосатую самку снежного человека, – и тут же получил болезненный удар пяткой по бедру.

– Козел ты, Эклз, рыжий козел, обрюхативший волосатую самку снежного человека. Синяк будет? Фотик нести?

– Сам принесу, будет, что предъявить детям в знак безграничной любви их одного папочки к другому, – Дженсен поднялся с кровати. – Эйслин, мне нравится имя Эйслин.

– Как? Эйс-лин? Красиво. Откуда это?

– В одной из старых ирландских сказок так звали прекрасную принцессу. Эйслин Скай, если быть точным. Мне всегда нравилось это имя. Но Нийота все равно прикольнее.

– Достань камеру. И вообще, думаю, твой душ пока подождет, вместо этого принеси мне мороженого, – скомандовал Джаред, повторяя про себя на разные лады имя «Эйслин». Красиво, имя для настоящей принцессы. – А как тебе Ривер Хоуп? – прокричал он вслед Дженсену.

– Не знаю, звучно, мило и совсем не по-киногеройски, – прокомментировал Дженсен из кухни. – Прошу тебя, подумай, может, все-таки Амидала?

– Не надейся, – прокричал Джаред и подложил под голову еще одну подушку.

***

Через два дня Джаред сам пришел на плановый ультразвук – Дженсен не смог отпроситься с работы, и ему пришлось подбадривать мужа по телефону:

– Джаред, ну, не дуйся на меня, я же не знал, что Крейг заболеет, и его некем будет заменить, – из трубки были слышны только громкие вздохи. – В следующий раз я обязательно буду. 

– Уж лучше будь, а то я возьму всю клинику в заложники и заставлю их вместе с аппаратом УЗИ доставить меня к тебе на работу, – пригрозил Джаред. Ему было немного обидно от того, что Дженсена не будет на осмотре. Ведь именно сегодня должны были сказать пол ребенка.

– Хорошо-хорошо. Все, что захочешь, только не дуйся на меня.

– Придурок. Увидимся дома. Не забудь купить мне анисовых тянучек, – и Падалеки нажал кнопку завершения разговора.

После новости о том, что он забеременел, Джаред перестал со страхом относиться к больницам в общем и к отделению пренатального развития в частности.

Алиша поприветствовала его со своего рабочего места широкой улыбкой и попросила пройти в кабинет. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред открыл дверь и перешагнул порог. За ширмой он снял джинсы и рубашку с футболкой, надев на себя смотровой халат. Пока он переодевался, в комнату вошел доктор Чаудри и успел уже все приготовить к осмотру.

– Мистер Падалеки, как протекает беременность? Тошнота, головокружения, отечность конечностей, нерегулярный стул.

Джаред при последней фразе покраснел, но все же ответил:

– Все в порядке, тошноты нет, вкусовые предпочтения не изменились, вот только начали немного отекать ноги – мне становится тяжело долгое время находиться на ногах. Подумываю выйти в декретный отпуск раньше запланированного. Дженсен, мой муж, недоволен тем, что я по пять часов в день нахожусь на льду, – разочаровано пробормотал Джаред. Как же ему недоставало его байка. Из-за беременности пришлось завязать со спидвеем, благо его с распростертыми объятьями взяли на место помощника главного тренера в хоккейную команду юниоров. – Еще у меня болит голова. Не так часто. Несколько непродолжительных приступов в неделю.

– Хмм, после осмотра я скажу Алише, чтобы она выписала вам направление к неврологу. А теперь, пожалуйста, поднимите рубашку.

Джаред поднял рубашку и нежно огладил рукой свой животик.

Доктор распределил холодный гель по животу, прижимая к нему аппарат для ультразвука.

– Ребенок уже дает о себе знать? На этом сроке он уже должен начать толкаться.

– Э-м-м, я не уверен, – начал было Джаред. – Иногда мне кажется, что малыш толкается, а иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что я сам себе это внушил – так хочется это почувствовать...

– Не страшно, – сделал паузу доктор. – ... они дадут вам это знать уже скоро.

– Ч-то? – выпрямился Джаред на кресле. – Они? Как? Что?

– Поздравляю, Джаред, у вас близнецы. Такое часто бывает при процедурах ЭКО. 

– Вау, это... – начал хлюпать носом Падалеки.

Доктор протянул ему несколько бумажных салфеток, которые тот сразу же прижал к своему носу.

– И, кстати, я уже могу сказать, кого вы ждете. Сердцебиение в порядке, вот видите, – указал Джареду доктор на монитор. – Две головки, четыре ручки, четыре ножки. Правильное расположение. Хотите знать пол?

– Да! – воскликнул Джаред. – Нет. Да. Подождите минутку! – Не зря же он взял с собой телефон. 

Джаред нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова.

– Джей, все в порядке? – с беспокойством поинтересовался Дженсен. – Ты что, решил не пойти?

– Нет, я в кабинете, мне только что сделали УЗИ.

– Что-то не так с ребенком? – с нарастающей паникой в голосе спросил Эклз.

– Ну-у, вроде все в порядке. Подожди секунду, я сейчас переключу на громкую связь. Сам все услышишь, – Джаред одним движением по сенсорному дисплею переключил телефон в режим громкой связи.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз, это доктор Чаудри. Поздравляю, у вас близнецы!

Тишина на другом конце линии.

– Дженс, ты слышишь! Их двое! У нас будет двое малышей! – радостно прокричал Джаред. – Хочешь узнать пол? Доктор еще не сказал. Ты не пришел сегодня со мной, поэтому я решил, что можно сделать это по телефону. Ты там, я здесь, круто, да? – зачастил он.

– Джа... Джаред... Обалдеть. Блядь. Я так рад. Я так тебя люблю! – взволнованно ответил Дженсен. – Доктор, скажите, кто у нас будет, прошу.

– Да, доктор. Скажите, пожалуйста, – с сияющими глазами уставился Джаред на доктора Чаудри.

– Мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз, вы станете родителями двух девочек. Поздравляю.

– Й–е–е–с!– заголосил в телефоне Дженсен. – Две малышки! 

– Две малышки. Две, – счастливо улыбнулся Джаред.

***

Беременность протекала спокойно, несмотря на внезапно появившийся у Джареда интерес к гастрономическим экспериментам: ананасовое мороженое с горчицей, чили, сдобренный корицей, или даже сладкие капкейки с прошутто. Дженсен поначалу умилённо потакал своему мужу, потом пытался вместе с ним на пару всё это есть. А вот когда Джареду захотелось перекусить куском мела, Дженсен решил питаться отдельно. Все бы ничего, но вот кусок мела, безвкусный, и застревающий в горле, ему совсем не понравился.

***

Жизнь шла своим чередом, работа тоже не стояла на месте. Дженсен собирался работать до самых родов, чтобы потом взять положенный отпуск и побыть подольше с семьёй. Джаред всё ещё ходил на тренировки по утрам. Конечно, супился и ворчал, когда Дженсен заставлял его надевать на себя ещё один тёплый свитер и тёплые носки. Ещё бы, он, разодетый как капуста, выглядел точно так же, как вышеупомянутый овощ.

Дуг его подкалывал, говорил, что теперь в его положении ему не сделать ни одного прохода по льду с клюшкой, даже не зашнуровать коньки. Зло сверкнув глазами и показав ему язык, Джаред, кряхтя, наклонился и достал из-под скамьи свои коньки, которые он туда старательно закидывал перед каждой тренировкой:

– Ну, да. _Джаред, ты похож на фаршированную индейку. Джаред, ты, что, проглотил баскетбольный мяч? Джаред то, Джаред это…_ – бурчал себе под нос Падалеки, затягивая шнурки. – Ни на кого я не похож, ничего я не съел. Я просто будущая мамаша, или папаша… Что бы вы понимали, дурачьё.

Не обратив внимания на небольшое головокружение, Джаред вышел на лёд. Мальчишки из команды сразу же разъехались в стороны, дав больше места тренеру.

– Ну, что, мелочь, делаем обход? Кто быстрее? – подначил он ребят и бросил на лёд шайбу, дунув в свисток.

Пусть в его положении было и тяжело заниматься физической работой, Джаред с огромным удовольствием покатался с мальчишками на льду, постоял в воротах, ловя летящие со всех сторон шайбы.

После тренировки он быстро попрощался с Дугом, не позаботившись принять душ – Дженсен придёт с работы немного позже, поэтому он должен был успеть прийти домой и приготовить для него ужин, и, конечно же, заскочить в магазин «Все для вашего хобби» за коробкой свежего мела. Интересно, если добавить в макароны с сыром немного истолчённого мела, Дженсен что-нибудь заметит?

Джаред всё успел сделать до прихода Дженсена, даже умял кусок мела, макая его в банку с Нутеллой. Взглянув на часы, и немного поразмыслив, Джаред отправился в кладовку за пылесосом: крошки от сыра и мела были повсюду на кухонном полу. Всё-таки живот был не таким большим, чтобы использовать его в качестве подставки, подумал Джаред, наклоняясь, чтобы вставить штепсель в розетку.

Не успел он наклониться, как из его рта вырвался громкий стон-всхлип. Чёртова голова! Надо было ей сейчас заболеть! Джаред проигнорировал поход к неврологу – в этот день у его команды был матч на выезде, поэтому он решил поддержать мальчишек и поехать с ними. А Дженсен – благополучно забыл, витая в облаках и рассказывая всем друзьям-приятелям, что скоро станет отцом. Опираясь рукой о столешницу, Джаред попытался выпрямиться, но ещё один спазм заставил его застыть. Чёрт! И не позвонить Дженсену. Как же так?! 

Прикрыв глаза, Джаред начал потихоньку двигаться на выход из кухни. Ему нужно было просто лечь. Голова проходит, когда ты лежишь или спишь. Болеутоляющие были запрещены, даже на парацетамол и аспирин доктор Чаудри наложил вето.

Глаза слезились, голова шла кругом, Джареда кидало из жара в озноб. Ещё чуть-чуть. Ещё два метра, и спасительный диван. Сейчас придёт Дженсен. Дженсен поможет. Он всегда всё знает. Сделает ему чай, холодный компресс, или позвонит доктору. Так, шаг, еще шаг.

Несколько шагов Джареду дались с трудом. Голова разрывалась, а левую часть лица словно парализовало. Он успел лечь на диван и перевести дыхание. Лучше не стало. Боль, адская боль, неимоверно адская боль. 

– Малышки, все будет хорошо, просто папочка немного отдохнет, – успокаивал своих, еще не рождённых детей Джаред, положив руку на свой большой и круглый живот. – Скоро придёт папа Дженсен, он нам поможет.

Вдох-выдох.

Вдох-выдох.

Вдох через нос, выдох через рот.

Ёбаный в рот! Что ж так больно?!

– Бо-о-же, пожалуйста, пусть перестанет болеть голова, пожалуйста, – выл в подушку Джаред, крепко зажмурив глаза. – Сейчас все пройдёт. Пройдёт. Будет больно, а потом все пройдёт. Пройдёт.

Джаред решил повернуться лицом к спинке дивана, нырнув носом в сгиб, чтобы вдохнуть, как ему показалось, холодного, не пахнущего ужином, воздуха.

Поворачиваясь, Джаред ощутил приступ тошноты и стремительно вскочил с дивана, со скоростью света рассуждая, куда бежать было быстрее: на кухню или всё-таки в гостевую уборную. Видимо, скорость света в падалечьем измерении была не такой уж мгновенной. Его вывернуло прямо там, на пушистый бежевый ковер. Джареда рвало и рвало, он не мог остановиться, не мог пошевелиться. Слезы стекали по его носу и падали на ковер. 

– _Ну вот, придётся его выкидывать,_ – была последняя мысль Джареда перед тем, как у него перед глазами всё побелело.

***

Насвистывая модную попсовую мелодию, Дженсен вышел из машины, припаркованной у дома. Обойдя её, он открыл багажник и достал пакет, доверху наполненный всякой снедью: кто знает, с чем сегодня захочет поэкспериментировать Джаред.

Открыв входную дверь, Дженсен недоумённо прислушался: в доме было очень тихо. Джаред был дома – это однозначно: ботинки стояли на месте, куртка висела тоже на своем месте, даже ключи от Приуса Джареда висели там, где положено. Вкусно пахло ужином. Но вот Джареда не было слышно. Когда тот был дома, и что бы он ни делал дома, на заднем плане всегда играла музыка. А сейчас тишина. Что-то не так. 

Не разуваясь, Дженсен сначала заглянул на кухню. Никого. Странно. Не выпуская пакет из рук, Дженсен направился дальше. Может, Джаред просто устал и решил вздремнуть. Беременным надо много отдыхать, – успокаивал себя Дженсен.

В гостиной было темно. Дженсен нащупал рукой выключатель и включил свет. Пакет из его руки в долю секунды оказался на полу, разноцветные шоколадные драже рассыпались причудливым узором.

– Джаред!

***

Писк мониторов раздражал, от яркого света в больничной палате слезились глаза. Дженсен потёр глаза тыльной стороной руки и взглянул на телефон. 01:14. Джаред лежал такой неподвижный, бледный, километры проводов были подсоединены к нему. Аккуратно, чтобы не сместить датчики, Дженсен положил руку на живот своего мужа. Даже дети были сегодня чересчур спокойными.

***

Два месяца как Джаред лежал в медикаментозной коме. Так он меньше страдал от болей, которые всё ещё не прекращались, медленно вытягивая из него жизненные силы.

– Скоро всё наладится, Джа, только потерпи, – то ли себя, то ли Джареда уверял Дженсен. – Я тебя люблю, только держись. Я с тобой. Люблю тебя больше жизни, – прошептал Дженсен и поцеловал Джареда в сухие губы.

Бывали минуты, как сейчас, когда Дженсену просто было необходимо перестать думать, винить себя или по крайней мере убедить себя в том, что он сделал правильный выбор, ему нужно было собраться. Вряд ли Джареду понравится, если он будет сидеть рядом с ним и клясть себя во всех проблемах.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен встал и вышел из палаты.

Чёрт, как же так?! Ведь всё было так хорошо, даже больше – всё было идеально. И вот он должен был сделать самый тяжёлый выбор в своей жизни: или любимый муж, или дети.

Если бы у него была возможность всё изменить, вернуться назад и дать другой ответ доктору. Но нет, он решил, что раз есть возможность, то можно попытаться спасти их троих…

***

_– Дженсен, можно вас на минутку? – заглянула в палату доктор Версен. Джаред уже практически сутки пребывал в бессознательном состоянии после приступа головных болей и после того, как его нашёл Дженсен на полу в гостиной._

_Сначала Дженсен не расслышал, что сказала доктор: он, не отрывая взгляда, наблюдал, как при каждом вздохе поднимался живот Джареда. Смотрел на его лицо: вдруг он проснётся, вдруг просто пошевелится. Ирме Версен пришлось зайти внутрь и положить руку на плечо Дженсена:_

_– Мистер Эклз, – Дженсен взглянул на неё мельком и снова уставился на Джареда, сжимая его прохладную руку в своей, – пришли результаты анализов. Давайте поговорим, но только не здесь._

_Дженсен поднялся со стула и последовал за ней в коридор._

_– Мистер Эклз, послушайте меня внимательно: к сожалению, состояние вашего мужа далеко от стабильного. У него произошёл микроинсульт – то есть из-за небольшого тромба начался некроз тканей мозга. Поэтому у него были такие сильные головные боли и постоянная слабость. Слава богу, что вы привезли его в больницу вовремя._

_Дженсен взглянул на неё исподлобья: и что дальше?_

_– Проблема в том, что вашему мужу нужно назначить комплексное лечение, чтобы справиться с последствиями инсульта, вернуть мозговую и нервную активности. Но лечение противопоказано беременным. Так что…_

_– Что вы хотите этим сказать? – резко перебил её Дженсен. – Вы хотите, чтобы я выбирал между своими детьми и мужем? Вы что, сошли с ума?_

_– Успокойтесь, прошу вас. Да, я хочу, чтобы вы приняли правильное решение: или сделать аборт по медицинским показаниям, или подождать ещё несколько недель и сделать кесарево, хотя шансы для детей будут, к сожалению, не такими высокими._

_– Вы сошли с ума, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Как? Я спрашиваю, как я смогу принять такое решение? Нет-нет-нет, я не смогу._

_– Подумайте, с каждой минутой шансы на выживание у них уменьшаются, – тихо сказала она и ушла, оставляя Дженсена наедине со своей болью._

_Дженсен сел в кресло и спрятал руки в ладонях. Разве он может сделать такой выбор: Джаред – его всё, его жизнь, его солнце, его сила, его сердце, его настоящее. А дети – их радость, их мечты, их будущее. Невозможно сделать выбор. Дженсен всхлипнул, глотая слёзы, когда вспомнил препирания с Джаредом по поводу имён, вспомнил, как они вклеивали в новый альбом фото с каждого ультразвука. Нет, он не может так поступить – Джаред бы никогда не простил его. Но разве он может потерять Джареда? Он бы никогда не простил себя._

_Чёрт, зачем он так настаивал на этом последнем ЭКО? Если бы не он, всё бы было хорошо. Если бы не он, не было бы этих ужасных палат, коридоров и дурацких врачей. Джаред, любимый, прости-прости-прости._

_Выбор сделать тяжело. А разве можно простить себя после такого выбора, несмотря на все взвешенные «за» и «против»? Нереально._

***

Пять недель и шесть дней как Дженсен сделал свой выбор. Никто не может ни в чём его обвинить. Это только его решение, и пошли все на хуй, кто думает, что он поступил опрометчиво.

Связавшись через Медицинскую ассоциацию спидвеистов с лучшими неонатологами и неврологами, Дженсен понял, что есть и третий выход – не горевать и не жалеть о решении, а сохранить жизнь Джареду и их малышкам.

Врачи ассоциации, прибывшие в Солт-Лейк Сити, сразу же отправили Джареда на новые тесты. И конечно же, как бы ни хотел Дженсен, ободряющего они ничего не смогли сказать: работа мозга Джареда потихоньку восстанавливается, но из-за тромболитиков, которые они ему дают, существует огромная возможность преждевременных родов. Они посоветовали не выводить Джареда из комы и следить за протеканием беременности.

Это немного подбодрило Дженсена, но всё равно где-то на окраинах подсознания у него вертелась мысль, что он опять сделал неправильный выбор. Но он гнал от себя эти мысли подальше, наблюдая, как кожа Джареда приобретала нормальный цвет, а писк мониторов становился более спокойным.

***

Три дня как Дженсен узнал, что детям не хватает воздуха, и они начинают задыхаться.

***

Два дня и двадцать часов как Джареду сделали УЗИ, на котором подтвердили лёгкую асфиксию и посоветовали готовиться к операции.

***

Два дня и девятнадцать часов как доктор Версен сказала, что, конечно, такое бывает редко, но это не что-то экстраординарное – из-за положения плодов невозможно было хорошо рассмотреть, но вместо двух девчонок у них будут две девчонки и мальчишка.

Говорят, что мечты сбываются. Говорят. Джаред, проснись. Ты не поверишь. Борись. Прошу тебя. Люблю тебя.

***

Пятнадцать минут как закончилась операция.

***

Дженсен стоял перед стеклянной дверью в отделение детской интенсивной терапии – операция прошла хорошо, дети, хоть и родились недоношенными, были вполне здоровыми, что несколько раз повторила после кесарева сечения доктор Версен.

– Шесть по Апгару – это очень хорошо, мистер Эклз, значит, с ними будет всё хорошо. Сейчас их переведут в ОИТ, и они будут первое время находиться в кювезах, чтобы мы могли наблюдать за их показателями. У них недобор веса, но лёгкие развитые, так что к ИВЛ мы их подсоединять не будем. Завтра сможете их навестить, – уверила его доктор.

И вот он стоял, не в силах сделать шаг и открыть дверь. Через окно он наблюдал, как Ривер, Эйслин и Ноа сладко спали, но ему всё равно не хватало чего-то. Джареда не хватало, не хватало его объятий, солнечной улыбки и горячего шёпота _«получилось, ты только посмотри на них, Джен!»_.

Медсёстры не обращали на него внимания: видимо, уже привыкли к там вот нерешительным и испуганным папашам.

Но Дженсен так и не вошел в палату. Вместо этого он медленно побрел к палате Джареда. Тот всё ещё был без сознания, но доктор сказала, что как только тот отойдёт от операции, то ему назначат полный курс тромболитиков, и шанс, что он придет в себя будет не таким едва заметным.

Придвинув стул к кровати, Дженсен сел на него и положил свою руку на руку Джареда.

– Ты бы их только видел, – со слезами на глазах начал он. – Такие маленькие, такие смешные, но уже невозможно любимые и родные. Просыпайся, ты нам нужен. _Джаред, счастья для одного человека не бывает. Им нужно обязательно делиться. Счастье – это для двоих. Мы столько этого ждали, и ты просто не можешь вот так вот сдаться. И наши дети – это НАШЕ счастье._

Вот так вот между посещением мужа и малышей провел около месяца Дженсен. Он всё-таки нашёл в себе смелость зайти в палату ОИТ и познакомиться со своими малышами. Первое время ему было разрешено только гладить их рукой, просунув её в специальные отверстия в кювезах. Через несколько недель – уже брать на руки. Девочки уже подросли и смешно морщили свои носики, когда им давали бутылочки со смесью, а вот Ноа был более категоричен – отказывался от бутылочек и пустышек, но с большим удовольствием брал в рот пальцы своих сестрёнок, когда их ложили вместе, аппетитно причмокивая.

Если бы кто-то год назад сказал Дженсену, что он будет проводить вечера со своими тройняшками, вглядываясь в их личики и отыскивая в них свои или черты Джареда, он бы никогда не поверил. М-да.

А вот сегодня, после того, как Дженсен попросил принести детей в палату к Джареду, он лег, конечно же, с разрешения доктора на кровать под бок Джареду, положил к себе на грудь малышей, уже сладко посапывающих, и начал рассказывать им необыкновенную историю знакомства неуклюжего Дженсена Эклза и Джареда Падалеки, любителя размахивать руками. Рассказал он им про альбом и еще пообещал, что как только их папочка проснется, он ему подарит новый альбом, в котором будут только их счастливые и радостные фотографии, новые достижения и каждая запечатленная на фотоплёнку улыбка.

***

Ранняя осень ещё не успела вступить в свои права, но сентябрьское утро уже пахло по-другому, а пышная зелень сменила свою окраску.

Если бы вы вышли утром на улицу в тот день, то заметили бы молодого мужчину, стоявшего посреди дороги и смотревшего в небо. На его щеках блестели дорожки от ещё не подсохших слёз, а на губах играла глупая улыбка – он улыбался рассвету. И не думайте, что этот человек безумен. Нет, совсем наоборот, его переполняли самые настоящие счастье и эйфория.

На Пятой авеню занимался розовый рассвет, а Дженсен спешил в больницу. Посреди ночи ему позвонили и сказали, что Джаред пришёл в себя. Вот как Дженсен спал в одной футболке и в пижамных штанах, так он и выбежал на улицу, прижимая к сердцу руку с зажатыми в ней ключами от машины.

Остановившись на середине улицы, Дженсен поднял взгляд наверх, туда, где сквозь яркую листву пробивались первые лучи солнца. Улыбнувшись и пообещав самому себе, что этот день будет самым лучшим, Дженсен сел в машину и поехал навстречу своему счастью.

***

Перед дверью в палату к Джареду стояла нахмурившаяся доктор Версен.

– Слава богу, мистер Эклз, вы приехали, – начала она и встала так, что Дженсен никак бы не смог попасть в палату, с силой не оттолкнув доктора в сторону. – Успокойтесь же! Что за спешка! 

– С ним всё в порядке? – с сомнение в голосе поинтересовался Дженсен, в уме прикидывая, как можно побыстрее завершить этот начинающий уже его раздражать разговор. – Джаред!

– Да всё в порядке, перестаньте вести себя как ребенок! – шикнула она на него. – Он пришел в себя. Все показатели в норме. Он спрашивал про вас и про детей. Я сказала, что вы скоро подъедете. А по поводу детей сказала, что с ними все хорошо. Он же не знает, что их у вас трое, да? Так вот, эту суперзадачу я возлагаю на вас. Удачи, Дженсен, – подмигнула доктор и похлопала Дженсена по плечу.

Выдохнув, Дженсен открыл дверь палаты и заглянул вовнутрь: Джаред спал, или делал вид, что спит. Мониторы не пищали, а через жалюзи пробивались те самые солнечные лучи. Войдя в палату и закрыв за собой дверь, Дженсен подошел к кровати. Джаред после родов осунулся, но вот за последний месяц успел немного набрать в весе, болезненные черные круги под глазами стали не такими заметными, да и отросшие волосы прибавляли ему сексуальности.

Наблюдая, как равномерно у Джареда с каждым вдохом поднималась грудь, Дженсен не заметил, как тот и сам разглядывал его из-под опущенных ресниц.

Дженсен взял левую руку Джареда в свои руки и поднес ко рту, целуя ладонь.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он.

– И я тебя, балда, – прокряхтел Джаред.

Изумление, облегчение, нежность затопили горячей волной сердце Дженсена.

– Боже, ты проснулся, – кинулся к нему Дженсен, сдавливая Джареда в крепких объятьях, покрывая поцелуями все его лицо, не сдерживая слёз. – Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…

– Дженсен, где они? – отстранив от себя мужа, Джаред со страхом спросил Дженсена. – С ними всё в порядке? Дженсен, не молчи.

– Малыш, конечно, всё в порядке, успокойся, – снова прижал к своей груди Дженсен Джареда. – Хочешь с ними познакомиться? Они такие замечательные. И мне кажется, что у Эйслин твой характер.

– Да что ты? – выгнул бровь Джаред. – Скажи, чтобы их принесли. Их же могут сейчас принести, да? Только не говори, что ещё слишком рано.

– Сейчас узнаю, – вскочил с кровати Дженсен. – Подожди минутку, я постараюсь найти медсестру.

– Ладно, – согласился Джаред и перед тем, как Дженсен выскочил из палаты, он негромкого спросил у него: – Мы постарались на славу, да?

– Конечно, Джа. Самые-самые.

Найти медсестру оказалось не так тяжело, а вот попросить ее принести детей в палату к Джареду было проблематично. 

Когда дверь в палату открылась, и в нее вошла медсестра, держа в руках два свертка, Джаред аж подскочил на кровати, безумно улыбаясь. За ней шел Дженсен, и нес в руках Ноа, но Джаред его не заметил, сконцентрировав внимание на девочек, которых как раз передала ему медсестра.

– Знакомься, Джаред. Эйслин Скай и Ривер Хоуп. Наши девочки, – с гордостью представил малышек Дженсен.

Джаред поднял на него полный слез взгляд и хотел что-то сказать, но тут он заметил, что Дженсен стоял не один.

– Что это, Джен?

– Так получилось, Джаред, что УЗИ ошибались, и ты ждал не двойняшек, а тройняшек. Обалдеть, правда. У нас сыночек и две дочки, – улыбаясь, объяснял Дженсен. – А это, кстати, Спок, наш сын.

– Дженс-е-е-е-н!!!!!

fin


End file.
